This invention relates generally to trip planning and more specifically to a modular trip planner which allows an individual to plan a trip based on specific interests and desires in the region to be visited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,752 ("the '752 patent"), which is incorporated herein by reference, overcomes obstacles to efficient trip planning posed by traditional travel aids. The '752 patent presents a method and device by which a user can overlay Topical Maps onto a specially designed Region Map to locate where sites, attractions, and other noteworthy places of interest falling within the user's interests are found or clustered within the region.
A feature of the '752 patent is that the Region Map, which is typically constructed of regular paper or cardboard, is located underneath the transparent Topical Map. As such, there is no convenient way for users to write or mark out their preferred travel route directly on the Region Map.